1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to illustrative apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved game board apparatus arranged to visually indicate various aspects of game play.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic positioning toy structure for magnetically adhering various components are exemplified in the prior art in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,566,195; 4,888,374; with drawing devices utilized in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,444,623; and 4,970,792.
The instant invention addresses deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a game board structure permitting ease of illustration relative to sporting events to assist coaches and the like for the illustrative assistance in game strategy planning by coaches and the like.